


Our life after this... (daisuga fic)

by jaaddds03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaaddds03/pseuds/jaaddds03
Summary: Graduation is approaching quickly, and Daichi is preparing to propose to Sugawara after graduation!! And there is gonna be some bokuaka, kuroken, tsukiyama, and iwaoi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Ten months… After ten long months, Daichi was finally able to graduate from his police academy, and stay with his lovely boyfriend who was currently going through university. Ever since high school, they spoke to each other everyday and occasionally spent time together during small holidays. Their relationship was finally going to stop being long distance, finally the gap was going to be closed, hopefully for Daichi, forever. Daichi decided he was going to propose to Suga after he graduated and got his teaching licence. “Packing already? Aren’t you gonna miss us?” Daichi chuckled at his roommate (fellow officer training buddy), “No man, I’m just glad I don’t have to hear your dumbass snoring anymore.” After a fake hurt look, his roommate just laughed, “Bye man, take it easy! Get laid!!” Daichi just rolled his eyes and left, packing his bags to the car and headed to their apartment. It was a four hour drive and Daichi was glad it was his last. 

Meanwhile, Suga was walking with Akaashi to their shared english class. “Do you wanna go out to lunch with me and Oikawa? There’s a new cafe down the street.” Akaashi quietly asked Suga during the lesson. Suga replied with a quiet “Sure! Sounds good, and we can work on our lit project after school today.” Akaashi just nodded and they both continued taking notes of the lesson. After class they met up with Oikawa and walked to the cafe. Suga got a brunch sandwich and an iced coffee, Oikawa got the desert sandwich and a frappuccino, and Akaashi got the same as Suga. They sat at a small table, and right when they got their food; Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi walked in. Bokuto immediately spotted Akaashi and ran away from the others. “What the- Bokuto? You have to order!!” Kuroo yelled at him from the line and Bokuto just ignored him. “Aggasshe!!” Akaashi just sighed and answered with a small, “hello bokuto-san…” Suga and Oikawa looked at each other knowingly and laughed a little. You see, Bokuto and Akaashi obviously had a crush on each other. It was so obvious, yet they still didn’t know. Sitting beside Akaashi, Bokuto started talking to him about volleyball and how great his spikes were that day. Akaashi loved this dork, so he just smiled and listened. In the middle of their conversation, Kuroo pulled up a table to theirs and connected it pulling up chairs so they all could sit together. “Yahoo Iwa-chan~” Oikawa suggestively flirted with Iwaizumi all the time and Iwaizumi secretly liked it; however he would never tell Oikawa that. “Hey shittykawa. What do you want?” Oikawa put on a fake hurt expression then took a moment to think of a sexy response. “I want you Iwa-chan~” Iwaizumi nearly choked on his coffee, while Oikawa and Suga were laughing. Kenma was playing his game and not even paying attention to what was going on. Kuroo noticed and said “Kenma… You have to eat. Now give me your switch…” Kenma sighed and gave his switch to Kuroo and took small bites of his food. His anxiety was a little high, and he held Kuroo’s jacket a little as he ate his sandwich. Suga took a moment to look at everyone and sighed, seeing all his friends together and being happy made him miss Daichi. He hated their long distance relationship and was just ready for it to be over. Noticing Suga sigh, Kuroo asked, “Hey when is Daichi coming back?” Suga looked up and sighed, “He said that he might have to stay three more weeks… I just want him back..” Akaashi softly rubbed Suga’s thigh and Oikawa rubbed his back.Akaashi softly said “I’m sure you two will see each other before then.. Right?” Suga nodded hopefully, “I sure hope so..” Suga got up, “Let’s work on the project tomorrow Akaashi, suddenly I'm not feeling well…” “Oh.. Alright Suga see you tomorrow. Do you want me to walk you to your apartment?” Suga wanted to say yes, but realised him and Bokuto were still talking and flirting, “No no! It’s okay, it’s just down the street! I’ll be okay!” Suga reassured Akaashi with a smile then walked out. ‘I don’t wanna be alone… I miss Daichi..’ As Suga was thinking about Daichi he didn’t even realize he made it to his apartment. Sighing quietly he walked in and layed down on his bed and pulled out his phone to call Daichi. Disappointed when Daichi didn’t answer, Suga turned off his phone, plugged it in, and took a nap. A few hours later he awoke to a knock on the door. He checked the time, ‘5:30… who’d be here at 5:30 in the afternoon…’


	2. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is surprised by a nice surprise

Daichi parked outside and looked at the window to their apartment on the second floor. ‘I wonder if he’s home yet..’ Like a kid in a candy shop, Daichi excitedly ran up the stairs and went to the door. Holding a bouquet of roses he softly knocked on the door. He waited a few more seconds before knocking again a little louder. He heard Suga sleepily say “Coming, one sec…” ‘He must’ve just woken up from a nap…’ Daichi thought with a goofy, lovestruck grin on his face. When Suga opened the door, he was wearing one of Daichi’s hoodies he left and a pair of long plaid pajama pants. Suga took a second to take in Daichi’s appearance then practically leapt in his arms showering his face with kisses.  
Daichi laughed and kissed back “Hey Koushi, I missed you babe…” Suga didn’t let go and made Daichi carry him in. “what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back for another three months!” Daichi carried him all the way to the sofa and sat down with him on his lap. “They’re letting me get my certificate early because I was so advanced, I just wanted to surprise you love…” Daichi kissed Suga’s neck and placed the roses on the small table beside the sofa. “How was school Koushi~?” Suga chuckled, “Fuck school, I have thirteen different assignments due on friday.. Akaashi and I have a project to work on als-” Daichi cut Suga off with a kiss and they slowly started to make out. It was like they haven’t touched each other in years. Daichi trailed the kisses down his neck and Suga let out a quiet moan. “Daichi~ not right now… not here~” Daichi sighed disappointedly and Suiga laughed, “Babe you haven’t even been here for two minutes…” All of a sudden Daichi’s stomach grumbled in hunger and he blushed embarrassed. Suga kissed his cheek, “Want me to make you dinner, babe? I did have enough money to get meat this week.” Daichi looked up at Suga with the biggest, dopiest grin on his face,“I’d like that.” Suga got up and went to the kitchen and got out some pork, rice, and eggs. He cooked the rice and pounded the pork meat thin then fried it. Daichi came up behind Suga and wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss on his neck as he cooked the eggs. Suga leaned into his arms “Daichi, can you bring me two bowls?” Daichi got two bowls and Suga put rice in each bowl, put the egg, then the pork slices, and onion. Daichi was at the table as Suga served them both bowls of the katsudon. They both ate and enjoyed their meal as they talked the rest of the dinner. After they were done eating, Suga got up to clean the dishes, but daichi was quicker saying, “I’ll do it love, you have school tomorrow and it’s almost 9:00.” Suga laughed, “Okay dad~” Suga went to his bathroom then brushed his teeth and practically danced to his room. Daichi came in five minutes later and changed into his own night clothes. He saw Suga in their bed and smiled. He went into their bed and held Suga in his arms. “I love you, Koushi..” Suga sleepily replied, “I love you too…” They cuddled together for the first time in four months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are so short, I'm gonna try writing longer :)


	3. Party planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan a welcome home party for Daichi :)

Suga awoke in Daichi’s arms; both wrapped up in two blankets and pillows surrounding them. “Dai… I have to get up.” Daichi groaned and held Suga a little tighter. “Daichi.. Come on~ I have to get ready for school…” Sighing dramatically, Daichi rolled over and held a pillow instead. “Thank you babe..” Suga kissed Daichi’s cheek, then climbed out of bed and headed to the shower. Putting on his shower playlist, Suga sang along as he shampooed his ash grey hair. Daichi heard him, and went back to sleep listening to his angelic voice. When Suga came out of the shower and went back to their room; he saw Daichi still asleep. Getting dressed, Suga sat beside Daichi on the bed and left another kiss on his face.Combing some hair from Daichi’s face, Suga softly said “I really don’t wanna leave you… but, I’ll be back by one.” Daichi nuzzled into Suga’s touch and placed a kiss on his hand. “I’ll be here waiting for you, love.”   
‘Goddamn, Daichi’s deep morning voice is the hottest thing…’ Fiercely blushing, Suga got up, put on his socks, then walked out to their living room. Placing two slices of bread in the toaster, Suga poured himself a cup of orange juice and made some eggs. After his golden toast popped out of the toaster, he sat at the table and started eating his breakfast. He left at 8:00 and started his fifteen minute walk to the school. On his way he met up with Akaashi. “Akaashi! Guess what!?!” Looking at his friend curiously, Akaashi replied, “What happened Suga-san?” Suga hugged Akaashi and started squealing and jumping with joy. “He’s back! He’s back!! My husband is home!!” “Hehe I take it Daichi is home??” Akaashi answered laughing with Suga’s own contagious laughter. Nodding excitedly, “For good! He doesn’t have to go back! Akaashi, we should have a party!!” Enjoying Suga’s excitement, Akaashi answered, “Maybe we should ask Oikawa for help haha.. C’mon we’re going to be late~” Suga practically skipped the rest of the way to their school. 

Meanwhile Daichi awoke to an empty bed and Suga’s absence. Getting up with a groan, Daichi checked the time ‘hmm.. 9:00 am..’ Scratching his arm, he groggily went to their bathroom to take a shower and get ready to lay around and relax for the first time since his last summer of high school. He put on a white tee shirt, shorts, and some slippers. He walked out after brushing his teeth and walked in the kitchen looking at a note Suga left. ‘Leftover eggs and you can make some toast, Love you, see you soon :)’ “I love him so much…” Daichi had another dopey grin on his face and went heat up the eggs and made some toast. Putting the eggs on a plate, he placed it in the microwave then put some bread in the toaster. He walked in their living room and turned on the T.V. looking through Suga’s stuff he recorded. ‘Web of lies, The first 48, I am homicide?? a musical… another musical…’ “Jeez Suga, you need to lay off the ID channel…” Daichi decided to just watch the first 48 and got up to get his eggs and toast. Taking his plate to the couch, he sat and watched the murder mystery, whilst eating and scrolling through his phone. ‘I should text Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Bokuto.. They’d wanna hang out later, right?’ 

Akaashi, Suga, and Oikawa were sitting next to each other in their math class and looking over their homework from the day before. “I got four questions wrong…” Oikawa sighed sadly, “That’s not that bad, it’s just an 85 Oikawa.” Suga said reassuring his depressed friend. The bell rang and Suga got his books and walked out with Oikawa, “Hey at lunch, will you help me plan a party?” Peaked with interest, Oikawa looked at Suga, “A party.. For what?” Suga smiled a bright smile, “Daichi is back Oiks!! I wanna throw him a fun party!!” Oikawa laughed, “Of course, Sugababy, I’ll help! Let’s meet at the cafe!” After hugging Suga, Oikawa walked to his next class, brain already filled with ideas. Whilst Akaashi and Suga walked to english, Suga couldn’t stop talking about him and Dai’s dinner last night. It always warmed Akaashi’s heart to see one of his closest friends so happy. 

Daichi was scrolling through instagram when he saw Kuroo post about Kenma. ‘Did they finally get together??’ 

sleep_deprived.gaymer:‘Kuroo… delete this’   
Bedhead.king.: ‘No I have to show the world my boyfriend..<3’

“Huh.. good for them..” 

Suga, Oikawa, and akaashi all went to the cafe and got their usual. “So… Now that Daichi’s back; how about we have a party this weekend?” Oikawa said taking a huge bite out of his sandwich that had strawberries and cream. “That sounds like a plan… Who should we invite?” Akaashi looked at Suga questioningly, as Suga answered, “Well.. Kuroo, Kenma, and Bokuto have to come… and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are gonna be in town.. And knowing them Kags and Hinata are probably with them.” “Ok, that sounds reasonable.. Also can we invite Iwaizumi? He should be free this saturday..” Laughing at Oikawa’s request, Suga answered, “Ha you weirdo, how do you know Iwaizumi’s schedule?? Are you stalking him Oiks??” Blushing Oikawa took another bite of his sandwich, “That’s none of your business..” Laughing, they resumed talking about party prep. “I can make some snacks, I just need paper plates, cups and napkins.” Suga began writing everything he needed in his notes app. “Leave the drinks to me, Sugababy!” Oikawa looked at suga with a big smirk. “Okay… Akaashi do you think you could help with the snacks?” Akaashi nodded and took a sip of his iced coffee, “Of course Suga-san.”   
“Then it’s settled! Party at my apartment on saturday at….”  
“9:00 p.m. The real parties start late Sugababy~”   
Suga answered by sighing, “Fine.. 9:00 on saturday..”


	4. Tender love (soft smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning sexual content!! You can skip if you want, there is a small bath scene at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing smut, so please have mercy!

Suga came home and saw Daichi watching the first 48. “Ah.. Dai, I brought you a sandwich from the cafe.. Are you watching my show???” Daichi looked up at Suga with a guilty look, “Nooo… Why do you watch this stuff anyway..” Suga laughed then plopped on Daichi’s lap, “It helps me sleep at night~” Chuckling Daichi answered, “You fuckin’ weirdo.. C’mere.” Daichi gripped Suga’s hips and started kissing him. “Mhmm~ Dai..” Suga placed his hands on Daichi’s chest then pulled away teasing him. Suga placed his finger against Daichi’s lips, then took the sandwich and held it up to Daichi’s chest and whispered, “Eat your sandwich, I’m going to change clothes.” Daichi groaned in disappointment, “Stop teasing me Suga, I can’t take it anymore~” Cheekily laughing, Suga said, “You’ll just have to wait, darling~” Suga walked into their bedroom and opened his secret drawer he had in the closet; reaching in he pulled out a lacey white number and white thigh highs. “This’ll do~” Suga put it on, and got ready for Daichi.   
Daichi was sitting obliviously in the living room, eating his sandwich. Suga started humming, and Daichi smiled, “Whatcha doing babe??” “You’ll see~” Suga sang to his oblivious lover. Daichi took a sip of his water and nearly choked when Suga walked out. “Like it babe~?” Speechless, Daichi looked Suga up and down; he saw how the white lace framed Suga’s pale chest and Suga’s exposed thighs. Daichi got off the couch and picked him up, carrying him into their room and kissing Suga all over his chest and neck. Laughing, Suga kissed Daichi’s forehead on the way to their bed. Daichi pinned Suga onto the bed and held his hand as he lightly left rosy-red love marks on his chest. “That feels really good, Dai~” Writhing in euphoria, Suga let out a breathy moan, “G-get this off, Dai~” Suga could feel Daichi on his smile on his neck, and Daichi’s warm hands caress his body from underneath the lingerie and peel it off, teasingly slowly. “C-condoms in the drawer..I already.. Prepared~” Looking down, Daichi saw Suga with his hand covering his mouth with his hand and an extremely flushed face. Daichi took off his shirt and pants along with his underwear, then reached into the drawer to slip on a condom. Suga shook in anticipation as he watched Daichi put a condom on his hard dick. Daichi picked up Suga’s leg and placed a kiss on his leg before slowly thrusting in with a groan. “Haah~” Suga had been craving this. Daichi started going at a steady pace and Suga had tears in his eyes as he took all of Daichi’s length. Kissing Suga rougher, Daichi slowly started going a little bit faster, and gripped Suga’s wrists a little tighter. Suga wrapped his lily white legs around Daichi’s waist and groaned because of how deep Daichi was reaching. Passion and love was present in the air, and Daichi’s moans were getting louder as his pace increased. “Haah.. D-Daichi, I’m close~” “M-me too-” The bed was rocking and the sound of their love just elevated their mood. “Ahh… Koushi, I’m coming-” Daichi’s thrusts were getting sloppier and his pace increased as he rode out his orgasasm, reaching down he stroked Suga’s cock matching the pace trying to get Suga to come as well.Seconds later, Suga came on his chest and let his legs fall from around Daichi’s waist. “I love you so much Koushi…” Daichi said as he reached to get a tissue to wipe the cum off his pale chest. Barely being able to respond, Suga kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around him. “Let’s take a bath, koushi~” Picking Suga up, Daichi headed to the bathroom and placed him on the counter as he made warm bath water. They both went into the bathtub, and Suga relaxed as the warmth of the water soothed his lower back and legs; he leaned against Daichi’s tan chest and sighed in relief. Daichi rubbed Suga’s back and saw his wrist with a small bruise. Reaching down, he brought it to his lips to place a little tender kiss on the purple bruise. “Sorry babe..” Suga just nudged against Daichi’s chest and the rest of the night was filled with soft caresses and tender love.


	5. Getting ready for the party~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fun fun before the party :D

Daichi awoke to the softness of Suga in his arms. The weekend was finally there, and they could both relax and spend time with each other. Daichi moved Suga's hair and kissed his temple; then got up and wrapped Suga in the blankets. Suga whined a little at the loss, but he was still asleep. 

Daichi got up and slipped on his slippers then went to the kitchen. Searching through the cabinets, he found pancake mix and started making some for Suga and him. Plating the pancakes, he cut and peeled an orange and placed it all on a tray. 

Daichi walked into their room and softly said Suga's name. Not responding, Suga just held his pillow closer. "Babyyy~" Daichi cooed as Suga opened his eyes, "Mmmhmm… what?" Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Suga sat up on the bed and looked at Daichi. "I made you breakfast, Sugar.." Placing the tray on Suga's lap, Daichi sat beside him and fed him some orange slices. "No coffee?" Suga looked at Daichi with a pout, "You brat, I'll go make some later." Kissing Suga on his forehead, Daichi lifted some pancake towards his lips. Eating the bite, Suga smiled at Daichi and squeezed his hand. Putting the food aside, Daichi got closer to Suga and placed kisses on his neck and cheek. "I love you… so much.." Daichi softly said in his neck, "I'll go make that coffee now, be back soon Sugar~" Suga sat and looked back at the pancakes and suddenly remembered the party they were having later in the afternoon. Suga opened his phone and looked at the time, '4 p.m… we slept the whole day?' He then texted the setter group chat. 

Suga: 'Sorry I just woke up, me and Daichi did it all night 😌'

Oikawa: 'Yessir, get that d ko-chan~' 

Kenma: ...why am I in this group again?' 

After laughing a little, Suga quickly put his phone away when Daichi came in with a cup of coffee just how Suga liked it. "What were you laughing about, Sugar?" Smiling at the nickname, Suga just replied with a sing-song "Nothing~"   
Daichi sat beside Suga on the bed and hugged him as he sipped his coffee. “Daichi.. We have to get ready, we’re having a party tonight.” “Party.. For what?” “You, silly~ Iwaizumi and Kuroo wanted to hang out with you like back in high school.” Laughing, Daichi replied “Awe man.. Those were the days.. Sneaking out to drink beer, play volleyball at 3 a.m, talk about whatever we wanted...” “Pfft..like what?” Suga inquired. Ruffling Suga’s fluffy silver hair, Daichi responded with “None of your business, sugar~” Puffing his cheeks, Suga sighed then laid his head on his Daichi’s shoulder then relaxed in the moment. Suga could lay with Daichi forever, he was certain they would be married and even adopt kids together. He wished he would just graduate already so they could spend the rest of their lives together. “Dai, let’s have three kids…”   
Almost choking on his coffee, Daichi laughed then said, “One day, dear… One day. I have to apply at the station tomorrow.” Kissing Suga’s forehead, he looked at his phone. ‘5:30…’ “When is the party?” “9 We should get ready soon…” Getting up and stretching, Suga placed the empty cup on the bedside table and rubbed the small of his back. “Mhmm… we should probably get dressed.. You can’t wear your boxers and that raggedy police shirt all day.” Opening the closet, Suga looked through his clothes, “Hmmm… I’m in a skirt mood today..” finding three skirts to pick from, he held them up to Daichi, “Red, blue, or lavender.. Wait wait, What colors do you have in your suitcase??” Blushing, Daichi shyly said “I-I really like the blue..it matches your hair..” “Aweee~ Dai, Are you nervous? We literally had sex last night-” blushing a dark red, Daichi looked opened his suitcase and looked through his clothes, “Oh, look! I have this Blue shirt and jeans..” Suga looked at Daichi and smirked, “Alright~ We can match, you big dork.” Suga slipped on the skirt and pulled out a white button up shirt and put on a Light blue sweater on top, Daichi couldn’t take his eyes off of Suga as he changed. “You gonna take a picture or just keep staring at me…”   
“Heh. Right..” Daichi smiled and put on his outfit then got up, “We’re going to have to clean up and make snacks for the party, Daichi we have three hours!” Suga said as he skipped out of the room. 

Oikawa and Akaashi were cuddling in the same bed together as they ate chips and watched t.v.  
“Oikawa can I ask for advice..?” Akaashi looked up at Oikawa from his lap. “Of course Aka-chan! What do you need help with?” Oikawa replied pausing the show they were watching. “I’m thinking of asking Bo out today at the party, but I have no idea how to..” Looking at Akaashi with an excited smile, “Aka-chan!! I’m so excited, we have to get ready! I’ll make you look irresistible! I texted Ko-chan and he’s wearing a skirt tonight, let’s all match!” Oikawa got up, “Take a shower first, Aka-chan, I’m gonna go pick up the alcohol!” “O-okay Oikawa-san..” Akaashi went to the bathroom and undressed then started the shower. Meanwhile Oikawa got some alcohol from inside his freezer. Akaashi got out of the shower and put on a reddish pink shirt and a red skirt. Shyly walking out and going towards Oikawa, Akaashi looked at Oikawa with a blush, “Um, Oikawa-san, are you sure this looks good?” Oikawa gasped as Akaashi walked out, “Aka-chan!! You look amazing, let me do your makeup!” Oikawa excitedly dragged Akaashi to his room to sit him down on the bed. He put red lip tint on his lips, and even did Akaashi’s eyeliner. “Done! I just need thirty minutes to shower and pick an outfit,I’ll be back soon Aka-chan!” Oikawa took his shower and got ready by putting on a greenish skirt and a crop top. “Right! Let’s head over to Suga-chan’s.” 

Iwaizumi dropped by Kuroo’s to pick him and Kenma up. “Kennmaaa, C’mon, Iwaizumi’s here already..” Kenma walked out wearing sweatpants and Kuroo’s black oversized sweater. They both walked out and went to Iwaizumi’s car, Kuroo sat in the front, while Kenma sat in the back playing his psp. Kuroo looked at his phone and saw Bokuto text him. 

Bokuto: Kubro my car broke down, Can I get a ride? /(ovo)/   
“Can we pick Bo up?” Kuroo inquired, reluctantly, Iwaizumi sighed then just agreed and picked up Bokuto. “Hey hey hey!!” Bokuto climbed in the backseat and they drove off to Suga and Daichi’s shared apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first chapter!! First time writing a story on Ao3 :)


End file.
